


[车长组]让我好好玩儿游戏行不行？

by laokeng



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Relationships: Klaus Jäger/Nikolay lvushkin
Kudos: 3





	[车长组]让我好好玩儿游戏行不行？

电竞游戏坦克世界之战的比赛结束了，最终，德三队以一分之差输给了苏联队。耶格尔站在领奖台上愤愤的看着兴高采烈的尼古拉。对方毫不掩饰的骄傲神色让他嫉妒的的不愉快。但出于对对手的尊重。他很优雅哦的忍住了，微微低头，鸭舌帽的帽檐下藏住了那双晦暗的目光。沃尔夫倒是非常有自觉，淡定的找对方开始讨论起炮管的连造技术。蒂里克全程歪着嘴，不服气的神色明明白白的摆在脸上。  
回到团队的套房，沃尔夫打开电脑开始在游戏里连造大炮管。蒂里克继续歪着嘴，在游戏里虐杀玩家拉力发泄自己失败的不悦感。唯一淡定的大概只有耶格尔。他似乎心情极好，洗澡的时候哈哼着歌。出来的时候似乎还喷香水。  
他走过的地方都飘散着一股深沉的香水味道。这让蒂里克不断地打喷嚏，“耶格尔，大晚上的你喷这么重的香水干什么？”  
“会情郎~”  
沃尔夫立刻给他的长官点了个赞，“麻烦顺便帮我要T34和KV2的组装数据，谢谢啦！”  
“滚，自己找斯捷潘要去。”  
尼古拉在颁奖的时候就注意到耶格尔不正常的眼神，他开始担心今晚的自己的小PP。网恋奔现的的时刻总是令人激动的。自从在去年的大赛上和耶格尔打过一次对手赛的时候，他就完全折服在对面的战术上。为了骗战术不惜开小号，天天老师老师的在人家的账号下吹彩虹屁，试图引起对方的注意。但是没想到，自己才吹了一天就给对面扒皮了。他至今想不通自己是怎么给对方扒下马甲的，他甚至是不记得自己怎么稀里糊涂的被对方绑定成情侣账号的。总之自己就稀里糊涂的签了卖身契，开始一年的德苏友好交谈。每次训练结束，不是自己叫耶格尔带队上分，就是耶格尔一个电话打过来喊自己切磋。  
经过一年的联系，他们对彼此的战术都十分了解。大赛赢得真的是惊险，要不是斯捷潘带着技术组研究的新武器T34，自己差点就被对方吃掉了。  
但他现在看看自己布置的的房间，似乎被吃掉是注定的结局？  
他特地要了一个又小又安全的单人间，远离套房里的其他人。房间靠着阳台。窗帘一拉，月光立刻泄进房间，给漆黑的房间笼上一层朦胧感。房间内只点了几只蜡烛。斯捷潘一脸嫌弃的陪着自己布置花瓣和蜡烛，语重心长的说：“斯大林同志会保佑你在上面的、”  
尼古拉挠挠头，他该怎么告诉对方，自己其实下面那个事实？  
尼古拉郁闷的洗完澡，虽然自己平常很牛皮的，但真的只是下面那个啊。  
发梢未干的水顺着头发滑下，一滴滴被花瓣承接。朦胧的雾气中弥漫着淡淡的花香。他不敢开灯，又羞耻又期待。淡淡的月光下，欲望在暗暗的生长。  
安静的黑暗中能听到自己的心跳和秒针的转动。他一遍一遍的数着，期待着时刻的到来。  
耶格尔没有食言，带着德国人的严谨，他准时的推开了那扇门。尼古拉发誓他绝对听到了队友玩儿味的口哨声！  
耶格尔进门，立刻就让飘浮模糊的迷雾充满了深沉的香气。黑暗中，感觉变得个格外明显。尼古拉感受着这香气找到了站在门边的耶格尔。对方的嘴角微微勾起，握着一瓶葡萄酒，站在门边，静静的看着自己。一种危险的信号的不着痕迹的蔓延，尼古拉忽然警戒起来。  
很奇怪，明明是两个人的约会，但此刻的沉默却让尼古拉知悉。尤其是对方晦暗的眼神，和窗外的月光一样的冰凉。不缓和的静默让尼古拉紧张。他开口，试图摆脱这样的尴尬，“耶格尔，你不要这样，这沉默让我有点窒息。”  
耶格尔轻轻的笑了，一言不发的发开了葡萄酒，一人倒了一杯。“祝我们的冠军开心。”  
尼古拉硬着头皮喝下了，他察觉到危险。  
耶格尔喝的很优雅，不透明的嘴唇染上了葡萄酒的红色。这样的色彩在尼古拉的心脏上瞬间蔓延。这让他忽然忘记了耶格尔的阴森森的眼神。鬼使神差的，他迈步上前不由自主的吻上了那抹红色。还残留着葡萄酒的甜腻。他忍不住舔舔嘴唇上残留的甜味。  
尼古拉无意识的动作，让耶格尔的呼吸停止。他放下酒杯，一把将尼古拉推到床上，直勾勾的看着尼古拉。强烈而炙热的眼神让尼古拉害羞的转过头。  
“不要逃避视线，看着我，尼古拉。”  
耶格尔欺身，低沉声音宛若蛊惑人的恶魔。  
尼古拉鼓起勇气看着耶格尔，对方的香水味洒下，让自己不由得沉溺其中，变得单纯又柔软。对方热烈的眼神变成了一种信号，仿佛不断的催促自己。他忍不环住了耶格尔的脖子，再一次吻了上去。  
毛熊熊都不怕的人，在面对这种事情又怎么会害怕呢？  
“耶格尔，虽然我赢了，但请不要生我的气好嘛。我也不知道他们会研发出新的装备。”  
耶格尔专属的冷笑再一次上线，“在你看来，我就是这种人吗？比赛只是比赛，我们输的心甘情愿。”  
尼古拉不信，“那你还阴着脸，可让人害怕了。”  
耶格尔故作无辜，“我只是想不明白，为什么我们精密研究的各项指标的都特别高的新型坦克被你们打死了，总欧诺个就三台，居然全给你们一炮红梅了。而你们的新坦克，居然能量产这么多。”  
尼古拉瞬间松了一口气，“啊，就那个啊。我们只需要核心数据达标，其他的就拉满血槽值就好了。”  
耶格尔粲然一笑，“原来是这样。那你是属于高精度还是肉盾强。”耶格尔用膝盖分开了尼古拉双腿，死死的按着尼古拉的肩膀。  
尼古拉忍不住问：“有什么区别？”  
耶格尔空着的那只手，隔着衣服在尼古拉的胸前缓慢的划过，慢慢的滑到小红豆的位置。他轻轻的在小红豆的周围打转，时轻时重的撩拨着突起的红豆，“高精度就会敏感，肉盾就是耐操，你说，你是什么？”  
诱惑的话语，涩情的描绘。耶格尔的三句话连着，手上娴熟的节奏撩拨着，让尼古拉呼吸忍不住停滞。暗夜中生长的欲望顺着黑暗慢慢的渗透进尼古拉的每一粒细胞中。  
“呼...哈...”  
衣料的摩擦，空气中耶格尔的香味，让尼古拉情不自禁的发出声音。耶格尔满意的看着他微微泛红的脸颊，“目前看来，你是高精度的呢。这么高精度的，要不和我会德国吧。”  
“唔...不行，我属于我的祖国。”尼古拉的理智在甜腻的迷雾中撕开了一条口子，在国家的问题上，他从不屈服于欲望。  
耶格尔理解他，但是他并不满意对方的回达，“既然你的信仰已经交给祖国了，那今晚就用你的身体满足我把。”他一把撕开尼古拉松松垮垮的俄式衬衫，冰凉的手从对方的脸颊拂过，一路路过胸膛腹肌，来到了腰线下的目的地——裤腰。  
耶格尔的触碰，让尼古拉的身体如火烧起来。他仿佛在尼古拉的身上慢慢的点起一团一团的火，紧接着这些灼烧感就以燎原之势扩散到全身，尤其还埋在裤子下面的那处，更为的火热。尼古拉伸手，想要解开束缚。  
耶格尔一把摁住，“这么急，一秒都不能等？”  
尼古拉听着他的话，脸红一阵白一阵。为什么这个德国人规矩这么多。明明自己国家的，吻了之后就开始冲刺，一秒都不能等啊，春宵一妙值千金啊。  
尼古拉并不想按照耶格尔的话去做。毛子坦坦荡荡，就要轰轰烈烈。他坐起来，三下两下脱光了自己，还顺手吧耶格尔的衣服结了，“你扣子怎么这么多。”  
耶格尔翻白眼，“谁和你们一样毛毛躁躁。衬衫都没几个扣子。你这么这么急的吗？”  
“对，我是挺急的，一秒都不相等既定的规则。”尼古拉充分发挥毛子坦坦荡荡（蛋蛋）的优良传统，一把抱住耶格尔就开始热吻，“我想要，填满我吧。”  
耶格尔嫌弃的看着他，“不想受伤的话，你害死听我的安排，我们一步一步的来。”  
“我可是伟大的苏联人。”尼古拉不信邪，他一遍遍的吻着耶格尔，“来吧，来吧。”从紧张的沉默，到流畅的交底，尼古拉此刻已经放下了他的矜持，毫无保留的将自己表现出来。  
耶格尔惊讶的看着他，看着这个人奇特的转变，最后将目光滑向了尼古拉的光PP上，“你确定你的那里，真的有你国土纳么幅员辽阔？”  
尼古拉拍了拍自己屁股：你来试试啊。  
耶格尔狐疑的皱眉，“那我就以伟大的德意志冲锋了。”  
“哈，你可别只搞闪电战。”  
尼古拉上一秒还在嘲笑，下一秒自己就笑不出来了，下方撕裂般的疼痛逼出了他的眼泪，“草，这么痛吗？”  
耶格尔压在尼古拉的背上，“你现在是不是期待我搞闪电战？”  
尼古拉深吸几口气，缓过来之后才说：“是有那么一点点期待了。”  
耶格尔在他耳边吹了口气，“不好意思，可能是持久战。”  
即便是说着硬来的耶格尔，实际上已经手下留情了很多。他还是严谨的按照先扩张再突进的战术继续进军。尼古拉终于在疼通中找到了点点的欢愉，他的身体缓缓的打开，开始接受了耶格尔的靠近。  
耶格尔笑了，“看来防线已经被我突破了。”说着他贴在尼古拉的北部，两只手往前伸去，一左一右抓住了两颗红痘痘。他贴着尼古拉，轻声说：“钳形攻势发动发动完成，你被我包围了。”  
尼古拉脏话直接骂了出来，“草，这东西不是这么用的啊。”  
耶格尔猛地收紧双臂，将尼古拉紧紧抱住，一边撩拨他的敏感点，一边说“反正你被我包围了。”  
尼古拉委屈的抱怨，耶格尔并不想要放过他。他不断的抽送，还吹尼古拉的耳朵，惹的他直痒痒。但耶格尔的话让他更加的脸红心跳，“我的装甲集团军进攻的怎么样。”  
尼古拉又气又羞，“你再这样我就不能好好玩游戏了啊喂”


End file.
